This invention relates in general to battery holders, and more particularly, to a battery holder for a cylinder cell.
In the recent past, the cylinder cell has been utilized in computers, microprocessors, and other electronic units and systems. One important potential area of application is for the mounting of cylinder cells upon printed circuit boards, and the invention provides a battery holder that is readily mounted on a printed circuit board.
Cylinder cell battery holders are known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,974 to La Barbera, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,295 to Rigazio, which both disclose rectangular housings with ejector means.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,911,277 discloses a modular battery housing of one piece construction with contact inserts having prongs which can be inserted into a printed circuit card.